Its a Love-Hate Relationship
by FTLoverx
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are both heirs to their families companies, but a visit from a man and his son changes her life forever. Natsu and Lucy are forced to marry each other after meeting each other very recently. Will Lucy just let that happen ?


**Lucy is 22 years old. **

**Natsu is 23 years old**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail, All rights belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Chp.1(Meeting Him)**

Lucy was looking outside from the large window of the enormous saw a sleek red Lamborghini enter the Heartfilia Foundations. A middle aged man with fiery red hair stepped out of the vehicle with a young man about her age with peculiar pink hair.

"Pink hair"how unusual mused the scrambled down and started toward the front lobby. When Lucy descended from the discovered her father, Jude Heartfilia had beaten her there. "Ah Lucy,I was just about to send for you"," we were just discussing a matter of great importance".He gestured toward the middle aged man with fiery red hair," This is Igneel Dragneel" owner of the Dragneel Law Firm. And this,Jude gestured toward a young man with peculiar pink hair is "Natsu Dragneel" Igneel's don't you join keep Natsu company while we talk in the study

Natsu looked towards Lucy and nodded at and Igneel ascended the stairs to the study.

"So" said question is going to be a little blunt but it has been on mind ever since I saw you "Why do have pink hair".Natsu put his hand to his heart staggering in mock defeat.

"For your information my hair color is one hundred percent authentic and natural.I was born with this hair color, never knew why, He paused, hmm you seem to be a curious girl, If you want to know some other little tidbits about me, here's another one."He grabbed her wrist and and her wrist almost instantaneously grew warm. But she felt something else too. Something bad or good, But the feeling was gone as soon as he released her hand, as if it never happened. She shrugged it off, it was probably nothing.

"Abnormal Body Heat, huh, I've heard of it before" She answered unsurprised.

"Well how about knowing about this" He gestured toward himself

"I'd rather not" Lucy Retorted

"Why not?" He seemed surprised.

"You must really be the ladies' man if you seem this surprised that I rejected you". He looked taken aback at first but then recovered from his dejection. He leaned on the banister smirking.

"You seem like a smart girl, being able able to see right through my act like that. But I guarantee I'm not like I seem."

"Ha, we'll see about that" Lucy smirked

At that exact moment Jude and Igneel descended from the stairs."We have to tell you people something important", said Igneel. This may be a bit of a surprise to you people, but you will get used to this slight heres the deal.

We've been going over a few statistics and found out that. If the Heartfilia and Dragneel Law Firms combine, both companies can make its yearly earning to five times as more than it used to be-"

"Five times as more!"Both Natsu and Lucy looked shocked.

"Yes,five times as more", Jude confirmed."Now let Igneel continue".

"Thank you, Jude. Now do not interrupt, me until I , most of the time when large companies combine, they usually marry their kids in order to ensure their spot as a partner"-

"Hold on, you want me to marry, Natsu?"

" You want me to marry,Lucy?"

"I told you not to interrupt, I haven't told you everything yet. Now, please, questions when I'm done, Okay" said Igneel.

"Fine" Lucy and Natsu humphed.

"Okay, as I was saying before, I was rudely interrupted", Igneel continued,"Most people use marriage to combine their companies, because this way is the most effective way to keep a stable and reliable company. That is also the option we have chosen to take, And we know you will dislike this decision, but unfortunately for you, you do not have a say in this, Understood?"

As soon as he was done speaking Lucy was in her father's face yelling

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS. YOU DON'T CONTROL MY LIFE. GET IT IN YOUR HEAD DAD.I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS, BUT MOM WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THIS. DID YOU ALREADY FORGET WHAT HAPPENED WITH STING ?"

"Sting?", Natsu stopped glaring at Igneel,"Who's that?".

"Not now, Natsu", Jude muttered under his breath,"we have to calm her down first". He looked to the right of the room where a bodyguard stood."Loke, take Lucy to the parlor, We shall follow you there." The bodyguard smiled apologetically to Lucy then picked her up as if she weighed nothing and hastily carried her to the parlor room.

"Wasn't that a little too harsh, Mr. Heartfilia", Natsu protested.

"Lucy has always been a little feisty, just like her mother", something in Jude's voice changed. "Unfortunately her mother died two years ago due to a train accident. Lucy has always been more guarded since then. I hope you can understand that."

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked, but before we head over to the parlor I have one more question to ask." Natsu said.

"Go on", Jude looked at him.

"Who is Sting?", Natsu queried

"Now,now Natsu, that is a personal question, I doubt Lucy would want you to know", Igneel said.

"No,no its fine if NAtsu and Lucy are to be married, Natsu must know about this important part of her life", Jude replied."But I do not wish to hurt Lucy more than I already have, this is a question you must ask her yourself. Now lets head over to the parlor. Hopefully Lucy has calmed herself down by now".


End file.
